Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 032
"Invincible Luck! Number 7: Lucky Stripe" is the thirty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 21, 2011. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Charlie McCoy vs. Yuma Tsukumo.]] Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster and a card. Turn 2: Charlie Charlie activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Bye-Bye Game". Once per turn he may roll a die. If the result is 6, his Life Points will be multiplied by 5. If the result is anything else, die rolls will be negated and he will receive 1000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. He rolls a 6, so his Life Points are multiplied by 5 (Charlie 4000 → 20000). He then Normal Summons "Majestic Jester" (0/0). It attacks Yuma's face-down monster, which is "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). The effect of "Majestic Jester" activates, letting Charlie roll a die. If the result is 6, the attack target will be destroyed. Otherwise, "Majestic Jester" will be destroyed. He rolls a 6, so "Gogogo Golem" is destroyed. Charlie Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He then activates "Monster Slots", banishing the Level 4 "Gogogo Golem" in his Graveyard to target the Level 4 "Gagaga Magician". He will draw one card. If the monster is the same Level as the other two, it will be Special Summoned. If not, both it and "Gagaga Magician" will be banished. He draws the Level 3 "Gagaga Girl", so both cards are banished In the OCG/TCG, "Monster Slots" doesn't banish cards if the drawn monster isn't the same Level as the target. sets a new record for the highest amount of Life Points.]] Turn 4: Charlie Charlie activates the effect of "Bye-Bye Game" and rolls a 6, so his Life Points are multiplied by 5 (Charlie 20000 → 100000). Charlie activates "Release Change", Tributing "Majestic Jester" to Special Summon a monster with the same Level from his hand - "Dice Slot Seven" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Slots", banishing the Level 1 "Majestic Jester" from his Graveyard to target the Level 1 "Dice Slot Seven". He draws another "Dice Slot Seven", which is Special Summoned (0/0) in Attack Position. Charlie Normal Summons a third "Dice Slot Seven" (0/0). He activates the effects of all three "Dice Slot Sevens". He may roll a die for each. The Level of each will be increased by the result of each respective die. He gets three 6s, so all three become Level 7. He overlays his three Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 7: Lucky Straight" (700/700) in Attack Position. Charlie activates the effect of "Lucky Straight", detaching an Overlay Unit from when it battles. He will roll a die and its ATK will be multiplied by the result. He rolls a 6, so the ATK of "Lucky Straight" becomes 4200.In the OCG, the effect of "Number 7: Lucky Straight" is an Ignition Effect that activates during Main Phase and rolls two dice to change its ATK to the highest result x700, with an additional effect if the sum is equal to 7. "Lucky Straight" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Nitwit Outwit", sending the "Zubaba Knight" in his hand to the Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage taken by the ATK of the sent monster (Yuma 4000 → 1400). At the end of the Battle Phase, the ATK of "Lucky Straight" returns to 700. Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" (0/1800). As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, he Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks "Lucky Straight", but Charlie activates his face-down "Dice Crisis", rolling a die. If the result is 6, he can equip "Dice Crisis" to "Utopia" to take control of it and reduce its ATK to 0. He rolls a 6, so he takes control of "Utopia" and its ATK becomes 0. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 6: Charlie As Charlie begins his turn, Yuma activates his face-down "Commander of Swords" as there is a LIGHT Warrior-Type monster on the field. Charlie will reveal his drawn card. If it is a Spell or Trap Card, Yuma may either destroy it or a Spell or Trap Card Charlie controls. If not, "Commander of Swords" will destroy itself. Charlie draws "Scales of the Sun" - a Spell Card. Yuma chooses to destroy it. Its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Yuma (Yuma 1400 → 900). Charlie activates the effect of "Bye-Bye Game". He rolls a 1, so his Life Points return to what they were before his initial activation of the card (Charlie 100000 → 4000). Also, the effects of all further die rolls are negated, so Charlie cannot use the effect of "Lucky Straight". Turn 7: Yuma Yuma activates "Comeback!", returning "Utopia" to his control. As his Life Points are 1000 or lower, Yuma Special Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck, with "Utopia" and its Overlay Units becoming the Overlay Units of "Utopia Ray". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times, detaching the three Overlay Units to increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 1500, to 4000 and decrease the ATK of "Lucky Straight" by 3000, to 0. "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Lucky Straight" (Charlie 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes